Outboard motors which are utilized to power watercraft are often powered by an internal combustion engine positioned within a cowling of the motor. In many instances, the engine is of the type in which the fuel is injected either directly or indirectly into the combustion chamber(s) of the engine with one or more fuel injectors.
The air which is supplied for the combustion process is drawn from outside of the outboard motor cowling, through the interior of the cowling around the engine, and into the engine through an air inlet. Because the motor is operated in water, care must be taken to avoid drawing water into the cowling. For this reason, the air which is drawn into the engine is typically drawn from a vent positioned near the top of the outboard motor cowling.
Unfortunately, this air still contains a high level of moisture. For example, the air may be salt air containing salt water vapor. Some of the moisture in this air condenses on the engine as the air circulates about the engine from the cowling vent to the engine air inlet. This moisture corrodes the engine components. Corrosion of the fuel injectors of the engine is particularly detrimental. First, corrosion of the injectors may cause them to malfunction. Further, replacement of the injectors by the owner of the outboard motor is very costly and undesirable.
An induction system for an outboard motor powered by a fuel-injected internal combustion engine in which the engine components, especially the fuel injectors, are protected from the incoming air. It is also desired to provide a fuel injector mounting arrangement which protects the fuel injector from corrosion.